


Parenthood

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Ward's Number One Kink: Skye's Boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Ward walks in on Skye freaking out over a pregnancy test. Or the one where Skye discovers Ward may have a new kink. Take your pick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but dumb, cheesy, fluffy, idiocy. You’re welcome.

“Skye?” Grant called from the bedroom, worry churning in his stomach. She’d holed herself up in the bathroom after being off all morning and he knew her well enough to know she was crying on the other side of the door. He rested his palm against the wood, fidgeting in place. He wanted to go in, to comfort her, but he also didn’t want to barge in either. “Baby? Talk to me.”

Another sob filled the air and his mind was made up; he was going to be _that_ guy.

He swung the door open, surprised it was unlocked, and stepped in to find Skye standing at the sink shaking. She froze before glancing up to meet his eyes in the mirror. What he saw there made his heart clench; _terror_. His girl looked more terrified than he’d ever seen her. He wasn’t used to seeing her scared of anything, especially not like this; and now he was scared too. She was the strong one and if she looked ready to collapse because of whatever was wrong then he wasn’t sure he could survive this.

“Sweetheart?” He stepped closer to pull her into his arms but she moved away, shaking her head; rejecting him.

“What’s wrong?”

She shook her head again and sniffled, tears still streaming down her face.

Grant approached her again, more slowly this time. “Baby, whatever it is, we’ll get through it.” Another sob escaped her and he cupped her face in his hands. “Just tell me what’s wrong, Skye.”

Skye shook her head again, more tears spilling from her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out but a small squeak. Grant pulled her into his arms, cradling her head against his chest.

“Sweetheart, I’m here. It’ll be okay.”

She hiccupped and clutched his shirt in her fist. “I don’t.” Hiccup. “Scared.” Hiccup. “I-” She sobbed once and he rocked her gently, resting his chin on top of her head.

“Newspaper taxis appear on the shore, waiting to take you away,” he sung quietly to calm her. “Climb in the back with your head in the clouds and you’re gone.” He could feel her relax and he knew if he looked he’d find her smiling. “Lucy in the sky with diamonds…” Skye giggled against his shirt and he knew he had her. His terrible singing always did it for her. He glanced down to find her timidly smiling up at him, leaving him with a smile.

Grant reached down to brush away her tears. “Now, want to tell me what’s wrong?”

“It’s not anything bad, it’s just…”

Skye glanced back at the counter and that was when he noticed _it_ just sitting there; one of those at-home pregnancy tests. Grant froze, every nerve in his body knowing what it said but he stared down at Skye for confirmation. She bit into her lower lip nervously before shrugging. “Surprise?”

Grant stood in shock for what felt like years but in reality was no more than thirty seconds. He gripped Skye’s waist, his eyes filling with tears. “I’m going to be a dad?” He whispered, still not believing it.

“Yes?” Skye answered, unsure of herself.

Grant slid his hand down to her still flat stomach and began to cry when he it hit him that there was a baby in there. “I’m going to be a dad,” he whispered again, amazed. “We’re going to have a baby,” he said, excitement in his voice. He glanced up to meet her eyes happily to find Skye still not smiling.

“You’re….not mad?”

“Why would I be mad?”

Grant took in her appearance again and realization hit him like a freight train; he was an idiot.

“Are you not…do you not want this?” Grant didn’t know what he would do if she didn’t. He’d respect her wishes but he’d be heartbroken. He’d wanted a family with her for so long and to think it might be ripped away…

Skye covered her mouth and a small sob escaped. Or was it a laugh? She shook her head, crying. “You’re happy about this.” It wasn’t a question. “You’re not…” Skye sighed loudly and reached up and grabbed his neck, pulling him down to her level. She released a shaky breath, a small smile forming as she pressed her forehead against his. “We’re having a baby.”

A confused Grant slid is fingers over the back of her neck and buried them in her long hair. “Skye?”

“I’m just…” She sniffled with a smile. “As long as you’re happy and I’m happy we can do this.”

“Of course we can do this; you’re brilliant, you can do anything.”

Skye rubbed her nose over his and shook her head. “How are you not terrified right now?”

So that’s what this was about? Grant pressed his lips to hers briefly, pulling her closer with a grin. “Because,” he whispered, cupping her cheeks in his palms, “nothing can be worse than what we’ve already been through and even if we’re terrible at this our kid is already better off than we ever were.”

Skye smiled through her tears and pulled him in for a kiss. “I. Love. You.” Skye said in-between kisses, her face still coated in tears.

Grant wiped her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs and kissed her again while holding her closer. He kissed her until his need for oxygen won over his need to keep his lips on hers and he kept his forehead against hers while he caught his breath. “I love you so much, Skye.”

“Yeah?” She gave him a mischievous grin as she slid her arms around his waist.

“Yeah,” he replied with a goofy grin.

“Wanna show me how much?”

A happy sigh escaped him before he scooped Skye up and kissed her, too worked up to bother with banter as foreplay. He carried her to their bed and without thinking dropped her onto the mattress, out of habit. “Oh God, are you okay?”

“I’m-what are you doing?”

Grant had his face pressed to her stomach with his hands carefully examining where he’d dropped her. “Is she hurt? Should we even do this? Maybe we should call a doct-”

Skye grabbed him by the ears and pulled him up until he was on top of her and she gave him her best impression of May with the look she gave him. “Grant, just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I’m going to break,” she said, a smile tugging at her lips. “And…” she moved her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him in a way that made the hairs on his arm stand at attention. “While I appreciate that you’re worried about the baby, she’s fine.”

His cock wanted to ignore his fatherly instincts and follow Skye’s lead but-

“I know but I shouldn’t have thrown you like-”

Skye grasped him so hard he yelped.

“It’s a mattress, not a training mat. I’m fine.”

She tried to kiss him again but he went back for the bump, splaying his hands across it and pressing his lips to it. “Hey, baby; daddy loves you. And he needs you to cover your little ears for a few-Is this even safe for us to do?” He glanced up at Skye to find her shaking her head and trying not to laugh. “I’m serious! What if we hurt her? Or traumatize her!”

Skye chuckled and pushed him onto his back, still shaking her head. Once his head was against the headboard she climbed onto him, using her hips to pin him down.

“You’re adorable,” Skye teased, leaning down to kiss him. “And I love you but you’re an idiot,” she scolded when she pulled away, still grinning.

Grant opened his mouth, offended, but she cut him off.

“Women have been having sex while pregnant since the beginning of time. And we’ll see a doctor, I promise but right now…I’m really turned on by this concerned dad thing so will you just shut the fuck up and do me already?” Skye popped open her shirt and for the first time he noticed how much fuller her breasts were and…he swallowed hard. They were going to get bigger, weren’t they? Rounder. More…Her boobs were already perfect but the thought of them getting bigger sent all of his worried out the window because his dick was in charge now.

He didn’t even catch Skye’s smug smirk because he had two handfuls of boobs and _wow_.

Skye raked her nails along his scalp, pulling him closer, and his mouth took over. His hands fumbled to get her damn shirt off while his teeth nipped at her nipples through her bra. Once both barriers were out of his way his lips were on every inch of her breasts while he worked to get her out of her panties.

“Fuck, Skye,” he moaned, burying his face against her chest. He could already feel the difference and he felt like an idiot for not catching on to this sooner. And how was he going to handle the changes to her body over the next few months? He already had a hard time keeping his hands off of her, how was he going to survive if she kept getting even sexier?

Skye tugged off his belt and went for his shirt. “In a minute,” she promised, kissing him again while tugging at his pants.

Grant groaned at the sight of her naked body, knowing he was done for. She was already so hot and smart and talented and now…holy shit; now she was growing another person? She was amazing.

And he couldn’t wait another minute.

Grant flipped Skye onto her back and kicked off his pants eagerly, reaching for the side drawer.

“This is more like it,” Skye said appreciatively, reaching for his dick.

“Foreplay, later,” he muttered, using his teeth to rip into a condom. Normally he’d go down on her first but he just wanted to be inside of her. “Fuck,” he growled in frustration. Why wouldn’t this damn thing ope-

Skye grabbed the condom and threw it to the floor, pulling him against her. “Grant,” she said evenly, meeting his eyes. “Baby…it’s a little late for condoms.”

Grant chuckled sheepishly. “Right…habit…” He went in for another kiss and wasted no time in entering her. He moaned into her mouth, delirious. Fuck, this was already so much better than usual. They were never using a condom again. And…”Oh, God, Skye, no.” He wasn’t going to last much longer if she kept doing that to his asshole.

He buried his face in her neck and bit down, trying to ignore how amazing the combination of her cunt and her finger felt. He was going to get her off first, he was determined.

Dammit, this was why you had to go down on her first; Skye was too damn good to let a man have any control.

Next time he was using the handcuffs.

“Skye, I’m going to…fuck,” he muttered as he spilled into her, disappointment washing over him. That had been a pathetic performance. Of course, she didn’t look disappointed; she looked downright pleased with herself.

He was back on his back again, with her grinning down at him, intent on torturing him. He reached for her, his hands brushing over where he hoped the baby was asleep and not being traumatized, and smiled. At least he’d done one thing right. And in about thirty minutes he was going to prove that his girl not coming first was unacceptable.

“Skye, let me,” he protested when he caught on to what she had planned. Sure, watching her get herself off was hot (it was why they owned so many vibrators-that and her obsession with pegging) but he felt he owed it to her to do the job himself.

Skye ‘tsked’ and he cleared his throat, his mouth suddenly dry. Her fingers were already busy doing what he wanted his tongue to be doing and he knew he’d be ready to go in far less than half an hour. She smiled and took his hand, letting him caress a boob while she rode her own hand.

“That dumb look on your face is why this is so fun,” she teased and just for that quip he tweaked her nipple hard. Skye slapped his hand away with a shake of her head. “Bad boy, now you just have to watch again.”

Not that he was complaining, but having to sit back and just watch, no touching, was torture. When she finally came and laid next to him he was more than ready to go…well… _most_ of him was.

“I love you,” Grant whispered, kissing her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Yeah? You’re okay-hey!” He giggled when he tickled her. “Fine! Fine! I love you to-” Skye smiled against his lips as he kissed her. He slid his hand down her body, intending to show her he didn’t need an erection to get the job done, but his hand brushed over the bump and he couldn’t help the desire to leave it there anymore than he could help the huge smile knowing they’d made a person brought to his lips.

He kissed her repeatedly before making his way back down to nuzzle her belly. “Hello, baby; daddy loves you too.”

Skye smiled and toyed with his hair. “So does mommy,” she called, placing her hand over his.

Grant met her eyes, still smiling and leaned up to kiss her again. “So…you’re really happy about this?” He remembered how scared she’d been earlier and…well, he didn’t want his happiness to make her feel like she needed to be happy too. If she was scared, they could handle it. He’d meant it when he said they could handle anything.

She wrapped her arms around him and nodded. “Yes, of course I am, I just…” she sighed. “It’s not like we were planning this and a big part of me wasn’t sure if you’d be okay with this. And I’m not sure I know how to be a mom so if you weren’t happy about this…I was just having a mini-meltdown. Hormones, yunno?”

Grant pressed his lips to her forehead before pulling her into his arms. “Skye, of course I’m…I love you. And I love our baby. And it doesn’t matter if neither of us had parents; we’re going to be fine. Our baby is going to be fine. We already know everything not to do and May and Coulson can help us with figuring out what to do. We’ll be better than our parents.”

That seemed to be what she needed to hear because he felt tears on his chest and he stroked her hair as he held her tighter.

“We’re going to be good parents,” he promised. He wasn’t sure he’d be good at this but Skye? Skye could do anything. She was perfect. All he had to do was follow her lead and he knew they could do this and do it well.

Skye lifted her head and gave him a small smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Skye brushed her lips over his and hugged him again. Grant pulled her down so they could lay down comfortably and stroked her hair whilst humming. More sex could wait until later, for now it felt nice just to hold her.

She was everything to him and soon they were going to be parents. He didn’t know how it was possible but he was even more in love with her now than he had been this morning.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

This was the start of a wild journey and he had never been happier in his life.


End file.
